Applicants claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of Chinese Application No. 99 1 25554.2 filed Dec. 3, 1999. Applicants also claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/CN99/00216 filed Dec. 23, 1999. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
The invention provides a simulated laser shooting system that belongs to games and entertainment field.
At present, the simulated laser shooting system usually consists of laser gun and target, and usually the target is a static picture, whose contents are simplistic, uninteresting and lack of attraction.
The invention is used for providing a dynamic picture displaying, and the picture can be updated automatically after the target in the original picture was shot.
The said new simulated laser shooting system is completed according to the following technical schemes:
A kind of simulated laser shooting system includes a laser gun, HD monitor, video camera, collection card, master computer and sound apparatus. And the master computer has the soft system for measuring laser beam point and soft system for master control. The master computer will control the sound apparatus and control the HD monitor by the soft system for master control. The soft system for measuring laser beam point is composed by video camera, collection card and laser spots measuring software system, the said video camera is placed at the place where the camera can shoot the high-definition pictures, its outlet must be connected with the inlet of collection card, the outlet of collection card must be connected with the soft system for measuring laser beam point in the master computer, and soft system for measuring laser beam point must be connected with the soft system for master control, the soft system for master control can perform the following steps:
firstly, the new animation frame must be generated when the target is not shot, and then collect the picture signals processed by the soft system for measuring laser beam point. Detecting whether there are laser beam points in the picture (yes/no), if no, return to the new step of the animation frame when the target is not shot. If yes, then detect whether the laser beam point has shot the target (yes/no), if no, then return to the new step of the animation frame when the target is not shot and score the game. If yes, then switch to new animation when the target is shot and score the game. As the improvement of this invention, you can connect this master computer with the other simulated laser shooting systems by Internet.
The working principle of this system is shown as followings:
The HD monitor can display the pictures according to the input signals controlled by the soft system for the master control, at the same time, the sound apparatus will play the sound controlled by the master computer, the video camera can shoot the optical signals displayed by the HD monitor and converted into electric signals and transmitted this signals to the collection card, the collection card will convert the collected electric signals into digital signals stored by frames and then transferred to master computer, this signals can be processed by the soft system for measuring laser beam point in the master computer, then the input signals can be converted into the signals which can be identified, processed and detected by the soft system for master control. The soft system for master control will operate according to the preset program and detect whether there are laser beam points in the picture or whether there are target shot by the laser beam points and then determine the displayed picture and score of the game on the HD monitor.
Because this technical scheme can display dynamic pictures, play the sound and automatically update the pictures after the targets were shot. So the system""s features are in that it has reality and vivid scene, clear and natural, if connected with the Internet, the players can fight an on-line battle and rank the order of the game.